


Standing Still Together

by Tassos



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad away mission, Jim drags Bones back to their quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Still Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozfroggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ozfroggirl).



"Come on, Bones," Jim practically sighed, leaning his weight in him until he'd herded Bones against the wall.

"Sleep, Jim," said Bones. "But shower first. You missed the bathroom." He nodded toward the door a few feet away. He should just shove Jim off and drag him, but Jim had started nuzzling at his neck, and it felt like too much effort.

"Don't need it." Jim was a warm weight against him, and also the only thing holding Bones up right now. God, he was tired. And disgusting.

"Shower."

"I don't think you're in any condition to be navigating wet tiles right now."

"That's what sonics are for."

But Jim didn't move, half asleep himself except for the slow roam of his lips under Bones' jaw. It felt good, nice, safe. Thirty-six on after another hellish away mission and Bones had ordered everyone on it to rest for twenty-four hours. He'd lost two, Owens and Ames, and Spock was still laid up in sick bay for the night. The niggling in the back of his brain told him that he should be there, keeping an eye on Spock, but Jim wouldn't leave unless Bones came with him, and another place in his brain was grateful for that.

Jim leaned closer, pressing himself flush against Bones, his thigh worming between Bones's, waking up his body with his slow warm weight until he could feel every centimeter where they touched.

"Jim," said Bones, but Jim just traced his kisses from jaw to mouth, his tongue slow and wet against the seam of Bones's lips before licking inside. Someone moaned, probably himself, but Bones didn't care, just kissed him back.

When Jim pulled back, just a little, he said, "It's okay," breathing so close, Bones could feel it against his cheek. Jim's thigh pressed closer, up until it rubbed against Bones's cock, hard and wanting. Through his exhaustion, Bones felt that little fire grow until he had to grab Jim's head so he could kiss him again, hips stuttering to get closer, closer.

Jim's hands fluttered up Bones's sides gently, a feather light touch in counterpoint to the push and pull of raw friction between them. It was almost too much --” too much too fast too many other things to do right now instead of this --” and Bones let him go, but Jim didn't let him push him away. "Hey, Bones, it's okay," he repeated, this time gripping his biceps tight. "It's okay. Let me take care of you." And the concern in Jim's voice and the care in his eyes as his hands once more smoothed down his arms and he leaned in for a softer kiss, pouring into it five years of friendship and love and Bones had to close his eyes.

The hot pulse in his cock suddenly demanded more, faster, and then it wasn't enough for Jim to lean on him but he had to push back, until they were both rubbing against each other, harder faster like a live wire between them on a feedback loop, each thrust racheting them closer and closer until all that was left were sparks behind his eyes and spreading warmth between them as he came. Bones just let the feelings wash through, silence the voices in his brain. He let Jim hold him up, hold him close as he tumbled over the edge soon after.

His head fell to Jim's shoulder, feeling boneless and drained on top of exhausted. The pent up frustration and grief purged for the moment.

"Bones?"

"Yeah, Jim?"

"Today sucked," said Jim, startling a laugh out of him that didn't feel funny, just tired. Jim's arms tightened around him, and Bones brought his arms up to hug him back, giving with it his faith and friendship and love. Felt him solid and warm and above all alive and there.

"We need to shower. And sleep," he said after a minute. He took a deep breath so he could feel it. Maybe even believe it. "Tomorrow will be better."


End file.
